The present invention relates generally to tape dispensing devices, specifically to an adhesive tape dispenser with anti-reverse roll rotation capability.
Post offices, the delivery industry, and factory shipping departments utilize large width adhesive tape to seal packages (the widest type is used to tape carton bottoms). Due to the intensity of such operations, handheld adhesive tape dispensers are typically utilized for such sealing to simplify and quicken the drawing out of tape applied onto packages.
However, conventional adhesive tape dispensers are often troublesome to utilize. Since the roll of tape in the dispenser rotates freely, if the rotational direction of the adhesive tape roll is reversed due to angular disposition or an unanticipated application of external force, the small portion at end of the tape spindles back and sticks onto the circumferential surface of the adhesive tape roll. As such, it is necessary to undertake the arduous ordeal of once again finding the end of the adhesive tape during usage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adhesive tape dispenser with anti-reverse roll rotation capability that effectively prevents the end of the adhesive tape from spindling back and clinging to the circumferential surface of the adhesive tape roll to thereby increase convenience during utilization.
To achieve the objective, the adhesive tape dispenser provided by the present invention is comprised of a dispensing body having a pivot for pivotally mounting a roll of tape thereon and a stop portion, a roller, a pawl, an elastic member, a guide wheel and a blade. The roller is pivotally mounted in the dispensing body and has a plurality of protrusions arranged around the axis thereof at one end. The pawl is pivotally hinged in the dispensing body and has a pressing member which has an edge against the periphery of the roller, and an engaging portion at one end thereof which is capable of engaging in between two said protrusions. The pawl is stopped at said stop portion of the dispensing body when the pawl is pivoted backwards, thereby preventing the roller being rotated backwards. The elastic member is mounted in the dispensing body and adapted to force said pawl to be pivoted backwards. The guide wheel is pivotally mounted in the dispensing body and disposed in front of the roller. The blade is mounted on the front end of the dispensing body. The tape is inserted between the periphery of the roller and the pressing member of the pawl and then routed over the periphery of the guide wheel to the blade. The roller is rotated forwards when the roll of tape is rotated forwards during application such that the engaging portion of said pawl is pushed forwards by the protrusions of the roller and then engages in between the next two said protrusions.